Elena and Katherine
and Elena Gilbert.]] The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce is based on their mutual love for Stefan and Damon Salvatore and and their uncanny resemblance to each other, but it was later revealed that Elena was Katherine's doppelganger, while the latter was the first Petrova doppelganger. Early History Elena was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Her biological mother was Isobel Flemming, one of Katherine's descendants. Elena has the same appearance as Katherine because she is her doppleganger, just as Katherine is to an unknown Petrova ancestor. Elena, having the same look as Katherine, draws in two of her old flames, the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. Katherine and Elena are both Petrova Dopplegangers. Dopplegangers are extremely rare and are generally thought of as the "Good Twin/Bad Twin." The Petrova Doppleganger is especially important to the mystical world of vampires and werewolves because Klaus made up a curse he called "The Sun and the Moon" curse. The moonstone was needed to tap into his werewolf abilities and the Petrova Doppleganger was necessary to perform the ritual. By making up a curse that involved the werewolves and the vampires, Klaus had two species searching for one person, each with their own agenda but ultimately he would find the girl he was looking for. Season One Elena was saved by after her parents car crashed near Wickery Bridge, as mentioned by Stefan. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine Pierce, a vampire he knew in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon Salvatore. Stefan started dating Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire, and explained that he knew Katherine in 1864. She was a vampire, he fell in love with her, and she turned both Damon and him into vampires. Damon revealed why he had returned: Katherine was alive in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church, and he planned to get her back, but was subdued by Bonnie Bennett's ancestor Emily Bennett. Stefan decided to leave town and Elena was heartbroken, but after confessing her love for him, she found a photo of Katherine in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left, leaving her vervain necklace with Katherine's picture. When she came back, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted. Elena was attacked by a vampire named Noah who also knew Katherine and told the Salvatores that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine before Stefan killed him. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon and was very close, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila Bennett open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him. Isobel Saltzman returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organized an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John Gilbert and she herself returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Damon and . She fooled John long enough to cut his ring off, and stabbed him. Elena came in just as this happened. Season Two Elena found John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who had stabbed him. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, terrifying Elena, though she didn't actually see Katherine. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova, later to be changed into Katherine Pierce when she came to the United States. Also Damon gave Elena a book which as he stated may contain more information about Katherine. Elena went to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan who was holding Katherine prisoner, but came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger; Katherine was. She was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492, but escaped and became a vampire, in an effort to escape this horrific fate. Elena discovered that Katherine had a baby girl that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret. When Katherine was sent to England, she was found by Klaus, an Original. She was running from him, and Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in. Katherine tried to kill herself the first time, but failed and Rose gave her some of her blood to heal. It quickly backfired as Katherine attempted suicide again, but this time becoming a vampire. While still talking to Katherine, she learned that Katherine was going to turn Elena in to Klaus, so she could stop running. She was also going to turn in, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed. After Elena returned home, she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. It was later shown that Elena was Katherine's opposite, as the latter's motto was: "Better you die than I," and Elena's was: "Better I die than you." ''Later, Katherine accidentally walked in on Elena kissing Damon due to the fact he was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine gave Damon the cure and as she walked away, she turned back and said that it was okay to love both brothers, as she did. Season 3 In the reckoning Rebecka mentioned that the orginal dopplerganer ( meaning Katherine) was much prettier, stating that Rebecka had met Katherine. It seems Rebecka favours Katherine more then Elena. Katherine and Elena don't hate each other now. It appears that Katherine cares more for Elena than Elena cares for Katherine. Katherine protects Elena even though she doesn't admitt she cares about her. Katherine continues protecting the people that she starts to care about '(Damon, Stefan and Elena).' She still loves both the Salvatore brothers and continues to look out for them. Originally Elena only had feelings for Stefan. Katherine is in love with Stefan and loves playing with Damon. Now the two girls are attracted to Damon as well as continuing to have feelings for Stefan. Damon was initially in love with Elena only because she resembled Katherine whom he was madly in love with. However now he only appears to love Elena although he continues to care for Katherine even if their relationship is complicated. Differences with Novels Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look quite similar and alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts; in the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde and Katherine had a more innocent personality before she became the antagonist. Elena was originally strong, confident and shallow, but eventually became a more compassionate and deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were not related at all (though Katherine ''suspected Elena was a descendant), but in the TV series, they are. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall for Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine also said she hated Stefan for not accepting her gift, but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she always loved Stefan significantly more then Damon. The Novels Gallery 351px-Kat_and_el.jpg ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rf.jpg rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Better you die than I.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif|Click 4 animation Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 12.jpg KE 11.gif KE 10.jpg KE 9.gif KE 8.gif KE 7.jpg KE 6.gif KE 5.jpg KE 4.jpg KE 3.gif KE 2.gif Doppelgänger.jpg|The differences in appearance between Katherine and Elena undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Videos thumb|300px|left|Elena and Katherine face to face. Category:Relationships